The Waiting Game
by itsjustme1217
Summary: Bella is advised of a "game" that ease Edward's guilt and stroke his ego. AH/AU OOC Lemons


Big thanks to my beta Krysti and to Tina for being so supportive.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. There is no copyright intended.

**EPOV**

I both loved and hated this game. I definitely hated this movie. It may have something do with the fact that she had kept me hard for the last hour and I couldn't concentrate on the fucking thing. I couldn't even tell you the title.

I groaned out loud thinking that this was just the beginning of the game tonight. Bella called it the waiting game, an apt title. The idea being to see long I could wait before cumming.

It only just occurred to me now that this was unfair. She did not have the same rules. In fact, it was my job to see how many times I could make her cum. Oh why the fuck did I agree to this?

I must be out of my mind. I knew I deserved it for all the times I had finished early and left her unsatisfied in our two years of marriage. To be honest, when she proposed this game, I was feeling more than a little guilty, so I had readily said yes to my Bella. As if I could deny her anything.

I was slightly confused when she got up and put this movie in the player. But she just smiled knowingly and sashayed back to the couch to lie next to me. By the second preview she had already put her little evil plan into motion. I lost track of the movie before it even started.

By the time the second preview was showing she was rubbing my cock through my jeans and I wanted to smack myself for being so stupid as to think this game would be easy. Gently but firmly, she rubbed at me until I was hard as a rock and then she fucking stopped.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. I was proud when after only nine breaths I had succeeded. However, as soon as the ache between my legs was starting to ease she reached for me again and so began the rhythm of the night and through the entire movie she had continued to stroke me, stopping every time my dick got hard. I think this is spousal abuse.

She stood to turn the television off and reached for my hand.

"Ready for bed," she asked.

_What? _Please don't let us be going to bed to sleep. Is part of the plan for this drag out over days? What in the hell have I agreed to? Which reminded me, I had agreed to this because its want Bella wanted.

I put my hand in hers and followed her to our bedroom. As soon as we got in the room she instructed me to undress. Thank God.

Then, as always, my Bella surprised me. When I stood, from pulling my boxers down, I noticed she was still completely dressed. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"You are only to touch me when and where I tell you. You are not allowed to cum until I say," she said, reminding me of the rules. "Sit on the bed Edward and let me see you touch yourself."

_What? _She sounded so calm and sure but her big brown eyes gave away her nerves.

"Sit on the bed, Edward," she commanded more forcefully and I found myself hurrying to please her. _Damn she's hot!_

"Now, touch yourself for me."

I may have been pushing my luck as I put my hand on my chest and asked, "Like this Bella?"

She smiled wickedly and stepped closer to the bed, circling until she was directly behind me.

Leaning toward me, she whispered in my ear harshly.

"If you do not obey me, you will be punished Edward".

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I couldn't have stopped from touching my dick if I had tried.

"That's a good boy," she cooed sweetly, now moving back to where I could see her.

She stood and watched me as I wrapped my hand around my shaft and pumped upward, circling my thumb around the head of my cock. The fact that she was watching me stroke myself was hot but seeing the lust in her eyes and the way she kept licking her lips was going to be the death of me. I had to keep reminding myself to slow down, that I couldn't cum until she told me. But for some reason that only made it more difficult to resist.

Bella stood motionless for a few minutes, just watching me. My breathing picked up and I could feel the tightening begin in my belly. I didn't know what to do. It felt so good and I was so turned on but I didn't want to disappoint Bella.

Finally, she commanded me to stop and I reluctantly dropped my hand. I wasn't going to live through this. I was sure of it. The curiosity of what she was going to do next alone would kill me.

I wanted to ask when I was going to get be inside her but I was a bit afraid of her newfound authoritative attitude she had adapted. Bella was indeed playing her role well. I smiled to myself.

"I think you deserve a reward Edward," she said. "Now I want you to watch me."

Watch? I couldn't look away as she began swaying her hips while slowly undressing. I have already died. haven't I? Because watching my wife do a strip tease for me was truly heaven. A torturous heaven because I couldn't touch her or myself, but she held me spellbound and I almost forgot my painfully hard erection. Almost.

**BPOV**

When I asked Edward to play this game, I was so nervous I thought I was going to pass out. I'm sure my face was as red as a beet but he didn't laugh at me like I was afraid he would.

He agreed eagerly and I knew it was because he felt guilty. I didn't want Edward to feel remorse about our lovemaking. There was nothing for him to feel guilty about. He had never failed to please me. Always taking matters into his own hands… or mouth, to satisfy me. Yet he felt shame for the times he had failed to bring me to orgasm during intercourse.

I sensed how upset he was when this happened, which in turn was causing me to think of nothing else but having an orgasm during sex and making it more difficult for me to achieve. I did not want this to come between us. So, during my lunch hour one day last week, I spoke with Rosalie.

It took a lot of courage to tell Rose our situation but she was very understanding and I was proud of myself for doing it. Little did I know what her solution plan would be.

I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. My face was so hot when Rose began to explain what I should do. She assured me this game, as she called it, would not only allow us to orgasm simultaneously but Edward would thoroughly enjoy it. I didn't want to know why she was so assured about this.

Telling Edward about the plan seems to have been the most difficult part so far. Putting the plan into motion wasn't really that difficult. I found I liked teasing him through the movie. I enjoyed seeing how his body reacted to just my touch through his clothing. _Amazing_.

His breathing would pick up and his heart would race under my cheek as I lay against his chest. It was so adorable the way he took deep breaths trying to calm himself, when I removed my hand from his groin. Each time taking longer to calm his breathing than the first. But watching Edward, naked in the center of our bed, stroking himself, is the first time I have ever felt like I was going to pass out. It was a sight to behold. Every part of him flawless.

His face was beautiful as he threw his head back, grunting in pleasure. I couldn't watch him long. It was too much. I was so aroused by him, the strip tease I had been dreading was easy. My body felt sensual as I danced for him.

"Fucking beautiful," he said as I stood before him naked.

"No talking Edward and no touching without permission or I'll have to tie you to the bed," I told him and he whimpered. He literally whimpered. Oh, this was fun!

He was always so in control, I liked taking testing his restraint. It was empowering to have him under my command.

I stepped away and told him to stand. I moved closer to him when he complied. I could feel the heat radiating off him. He looked so sexy. His hair in disarray and his face flushed. I had to touch him.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and ran my thumb over the stubble on his jaw. Lightly scratching my nails down his neck and then leaned in to kiss his shoulder. Moving behind him, I ran my hands around his back, feeling the muscles. So hard yet so soft. Poor Edward was moaning loudly and his head had fallen forward to his chest. I could spend all day worshiping his long, lean body but I had other plans for Mr. Adonis.

"Don't move," I whispered as I turned and climbed onto the bed.

I laid sideways across the bed , on my back, with my head hanging a little off the side of the in which Edward stood. I made myself comfortable and then instructed Edward to turn around. Slowly, he turned and took in the sight of me stretched out on the bed, my body on display for him. I reached my arms above my head and motion him forward, taking his hips in my hands.

"Edward, I want you to bring me to orgasm with first your fingers then your mouth and then your penis. You may not cum until then. If at anytime you feel you are about to cum, you may ask me to stop. Nod if you understand."

Edward's eyes were huge and glassy as he nodded sharply once.

I spread my legs wide for him as he leaned over my body. His perfect penis right in front of me. I lifted my head a little so I could watch him. He balanced himself on his elbows, leaving his hands free. He used his thumbs and index fingers to spread me wide. He inhaled deeply, smelling me and then blew out the breath over my sex. _Ungh! _My head fell back against the bed and my eyes closed. _This first one wasn't going to take long._

After a moment, I opened my eyes and took in the sight of Edward hard and throbbing above me. I felt him slide his fingers through my folds as I slid my palms along his length. We both gasped.

He slid two fingers into me roughly as he pressed his thumb against my clit. I cupped his testicles in my hand and squeezed lightly, using my tongue to lick the path my palms had just traced. Immediately, I felt my self tighten around his hand. I moaned, dragging my lips along the same path.

"Bella stop," Edward roared, pressing his fingers in to me deeply and pushing down hard on my clit with his thumb. And that's all it took, I felt the tightening all through my body and then everything exploded as I called his name.

Edward didn't move as he slowly stroked a finger through my wetness to allow my body to calm a moment. But my heart didn't stop racing and my legs wouldn't stop shaking. If anything, I wanted him even more. _Never enough. _

But Rose had insisted I follow this game through. Saying it would be good for both my confidence and Edward's control issues. I had believed her completely when she said that this would allow Edward to see how much he pleases me and sooth his ego when the two of us were able to orgasm together.

I was more than ready to move forward to phase two of this little game and I instructed Edward do so. He lapped at me tenderly, moaning loudly, sending shock waves through my entire body. When he leaned forward to press his tongue inside of me, I took the opportunity to push my breasts together around his member. Edward's hands fisted in the sheets as he mumbled incoherently against me.

The feel of his warm breath against me and his tongue probing me, was indescribable.

"So good baby," I heard myself purr.

His hips were bucking now, shoving his penis back and forth through my cleavage. I raised my head again to watch him and saw that he was watching himself as well. We locked eyes and the stimulation was too much. My vision blurred as the orgasm swept through me, more intense than the first. As soon as I was coherent again, I realized Edward was pleading for me to stop but his hips were still moving against me. I chuckled lightly and released him.

"You may stand Edward".

I maneuvered myself to stand as well, keeping my eyes on Edward. His jaw was clenched tightly and his entire body vibrated. His hair was sticking up messily and his eyes wild. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

"Lie down Edward. I'm going to be on top to remind you who is in control tonight. You may nod if you understand."

He nodded his understanding as he climbed onto the bed and scooted to the middle stretching his limbs out. The anticipation in the room was palpable. He was the epitome of man as I observed his body on display for me. Every inch of him long and hard.

I moved to his side and kissed his lips quickly before moving my body over his.

"You may cum when I tell you," I whispered in his ear as my body enveloped his hard length.

"Fuck," Edward swore.

I loved it when he talked like that. I rode him relentlessly, slamming myself back against him and then swirling my hips to feel him all around me. I pressed my hands against his chest, running my fingers through the hair there. So _sexy. _A few times he held my hips in place, squeezing so tightly I knew it would bruise by morning to stop me from moving, fighting his impending release.

My heart overflowed with love for him. My Edward, always so in control and so generous with himself for my benefit. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as the emotions overwhelmed me. My release building in me slowly until it peaked, pushing me roughly over the edge.

"Edward, now, cum for me baby," I begged him.

Suddenly, Edward flipped us both over so that he hovered over me. My body writhing under him. He slowed the pace I had set, pressing his lips all over my face in sweet kisses. More tears overflowed my eyes and I felt another orgasm sweep through my body, silent but forcefully. My heart constricting along with my muscles around him.

"I love you. I love you," I whispered reverently to him, my eyes never leaving his.

His hands pressed once again into my hips as he lifted me from the bed. Pushing deeply into me once, twice, three times before he screamed my name, as his release ripped through him.

His forehead fell against my shoulder as he panted.

After a few minutes, he rolled us to our sides, facing each other.

"That was intense," he spoke softly, his face serious.

My vision was blurred through my tears and he seemed to sparkle. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the thought.

I brought my hand to his head, pushing back the hair that had fallen against him there. I twirled locks of it around my finger as we stared into each other eyes. How is it possible to love this man increasingly more as the days go by? I slid my hand down and run my thumb along his eyebrows whispering softly to him, "so sweet".

I ran my fingertips over his the stubble on his jaw, "so beautiful". Dragging them lightly down the length of his neck, "always you". I moved my hand down his chest, tracing my initials over his heart, "forever".

Edward blushed as his eyelids fluttered, grinning his perfectly crooked smile.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you for doing this for me, for us. Thank you for being mine."


End file.
